1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program. Particularly, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program that enable extraction of a sentence with a high degree of interest to a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prevalence of the Internet has enabled users to easily obtain an enormous number of documents. However, it is not easy for users to find a single document from among such an enormous number of documents. Here, the term “document” means a set of one or more sentences.
Therefore, various methods for searching for a document have been used. For example, as a typical method for searching for a document, the following method is widespread. That is, a search engine of a Web site on the Internet searches for a Web page containing an input query word and displays the Web page. However, if a common word or phrase is input as a query word, the number of documents displayed as a search result goes far beyond the range within which a user can find a desired document.
Accordingly, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-077252 discloses the following method as a method for searching for a document by further refining documents. That is, documents are ranked using a reference related to the amount or density of subjects of the documents, and the documents at predetermined ranks are displayed as a search result. This method is called a document ranking method. With the use of the document ranking method, the number of documents displayed as a search result is reduced to some extent to the range within which a user can find a desired document.